


Heart’s Desires

by Angry_TitanLevi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Feelings, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Shikamaru, NaruSasu - Freeform, Realization, Romance, departure, i don't like sakura, mentions of sai, my thoughts on some things, sasuke's departure, this is what should've happened in my opinion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 02:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17675087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angry_TitanLevi/pseuds/Angry_TitanLevi
Summary: Sasuke felt a familiar chakra the further into the forest he walked until he stopped at the sight before him. “I didn’t think you’d come to see me off.” He said slightly amused but at the same time with a hint of seriousness. He hadn’t seen Naruto since yesterday so naturally he assumed he wouldn’t be seeing the blonde today either.





	Heart’s Desires

“Must you go?” Sakura asked, staring sadly at Sasuke. She’d thought that after everything that had happened Sasuke would’ve finally resigned himself to staying in Konoha. Sasuke regarded her expression with a mask of indifference. “I need time to understand my feelings. How I should view the Shinobi world, this world. Perhaps I’ll be able to see things I couldn’t see before.” He said and watched Sakura’s face fall in disappointment before flushing as she looked away.

“What if I said...I’d go with you?” she mustered up the courage to ask while sneaking a quick glance at the man before her. Sasuke closed his eyes and released a tired sigh. “My sins have nothing to do with you.” He said plainly. Sakura hung her head in utter disappointment and shame since Kakashi had been there through the entire scene. As she looked back up her eyes met Sasuke’s and before she could respond she felt his fingers against her forehead.

“Maybe next time.” He said with a smile then turned to leave. Sakura and Kakashi watched his retreating figure until he disappeared into the deep forest.

\---

Sasuke felt a familiar chakra the further into the forest he walked until he stopped at the sight before him. “I didn’t think you’d come to see me off.” He said slightly amused but at the same time with a hint of seriousness. He hadn’t seen Naruto since yesterday so naturally he assumed he wouldn’t be seeing the blonde today either.

“Don’t be ridiculous. Of course I’d see you off.” Naruto said with a huff and walked closer to Sasuke. “You’re really leaving again huh?” He asked sadly and Sasuke’s eyes softened. How many times did he walk off on Naruto only to have the blonde chase after him over and over? Sasuke knew he was hurting Naruto again but this time it was not intentional. It was the same thing he had told Sakura. There were so many things; feelings, swirling around him that he needed to come to terms with. Sasuke watched the wind ruffle Naruto’s coat, his eyes zeroing in on the place where an arm should’ve been.

“You lost an arm for me.” He says without really thinking then looks up into ocean blue eyes that seem to sparkle under the sun like crystals. Naruto offers a small smile, uncharacteristic of his usual smiles and reaches up to rub the empty sleeve. “Doesn’t really matter what I lose. If it took both my arms and legs to bring you back then so be it.” Sasuke’s breath caught in his throat at Naruto’s words. How could he say something like that so easily? Did Sasuke really mean that much to him that he would become permanently crippled?

As if reading Sasuke’s mind Naruto’s small smile was replaced by one of his signature grins. “Even if I became permanently crippled, just having you by my side would make it all alright in the end.” Sasuke bit his lip to hold back a sob that almost came out. It’d been so long since someone had shown him how much they cared about him. He knew Naruto had always been there for him no matter what but at that time all he cared about was revenge. Naruto’s feelings had been but a fleeting thought. Standing before the blonde now made all those feelings he’d kept locked up come rushing back with a vengeance. Sasuke stepped closer to Naruto and placed his right hand against Naruto’s cheek and caressed it softly. To his surprise Naruto didn’t flinch or react surprised. The blonde nuzzled into his palm and to Sasuke’s surprise his good arm circled his waist and pulled him flushed against Naruto’s front.

Sasuke’s hand on Naruto’s cheek moved back into the short blonde strands at the back of his neck, buried his fingers in them and pushed Naruto’s face closer to his. He could feel Naruto’s warm breath on his lips and when he looked up Naruto had closed his eyes. This was it. The urge to kiss Naruto was overwhelming and before Sasuke could even try to talk himself out of it he closed the small space between his lips and Naruto’s.

\---

Sakura bit the inside of her cheek when she could no longer see Sasuke’s retreating figure. Again, would she give up on him again without a fight? She’d loved Sasuke for so long and hurt because of him for so long. ‘Maybe next time’ he’d said but did she really have to wait until next time? When was next time even going to be? Steadying herself she looked over at Kakashi who had been observing her silently. It was now or never she decided before sprinting off after Sasuke. She could feel both Naruto and Sasuke’s chakra just up ahead which meant that she had made it in time. They were so close, just a little more and-

Sakura stopped on a nearby tree and quickly concealed her chakra. Her breath caught in her throat and her eyes widened in shock. She watched Sasuke caress Naruto’s cheek before Naruto’s arm circled Sasuke’s waist, pulling him against his chest. What were they even doing she thought in horror. She noticed that Sasuke made no move to pull away but that his hand had moved from Naruto’s cheek to Naruto’s hair. She contemplated revealing herself then but Sasuke pulling Naruto into a kiss had stopped her in her tracks.

\---

Naruto’s lips felt soft and warm and very welcoming and Sasuke had to stop himself from moaning when Naruto angled his head and parted his lips to deepen the kiss. Sasuke responded by parting his lips and shuddered when Naruto’s tongue slipped in and caressed his. The hot slick appendage licked around his mouth, tasting everything it could reach. Sasuke was momentarily stunned by the blonde’s actions before he quickly regained control of himself and wrapped his tongue around Naruto’s in a fight for dominance. Sasuke felt rather than heard Naruto groan into his mouth before he made to pull back. Sasuke unconsciously chased his lips to close the widening gap which made Naruto groan in frustration and push forward, crashing their lips together again. The hand he had around Sasuke’s waist tightened as he backed them up against the tree behind Sasuke, effectively trapping him.

Sasuke tugged on the blonde strands when he felt saliva drip down his chin and Naruto moved away just slightly to lick up the trail before kissing him again. His tongue dived into Sasuke’s mouth again and slid against his own before licking the roof of his mouth, behind his teeth, the inside of his cheek and everywhere he could reach. Sasuke felt a hot puff of air hit his cheek and remembered then that he needed to breathe as well. Naruto’s tongue eased it’s assault and Sasuke pulled away and rested his forehead against Naruto’s as he worked on steadying his breath. Naruto was still pressed flush against his front and he could feel just how aroused the blonde was. He himself wasn’t better off and against his better judgement his hand dropped from Naruto’s hair to grasp the front of Naruto’s pants giving his semi-erect cock a squeeze. Naruto moaned and bucked into his hand before removing his arm from around Sasuke’s waist to grab the hand assaulting his cock.

“Don’t.” He breathed against Sasuke’s lips before giving it a light peck. “Don’t start something you don’t plan on finishing.” He whispered out of breath and looked up into onyx eyes. Sasuke released a breath and pecked Naruto’s lips once, twice, three times before curling his fingers into Naruto’s. Sasuke could see the longing in those sparkling blue eyes and despite the finality in his decision to embark on a long term journey, he was debating whether to just stay with Naruto. Maybe he could even ask the blonde to come along. He was sure Naruto would say yes.

“I’ll wait.” Naruto suddenly says and it takes Sasuke by surprise. He squeezes Naruto’s hand in his and Naruto leans further away from him but still maintained the close proximity. “You’ll what?” he asks and Naruto lifts their hands to kiss his knuckles. The moment is so intimate that Sasuke flushes and looks away shyly. “I’ll wait until you come back to me. No matter how long it takes, I know you’ll come back to me.” The words catch Sasuke off guard for a second but there is no denying that there is truth in them. Sasuke knows now, after having a taste of Naruto that he won’t be able to stay away for very long. Having loved the blonde for so many years and wondering if Naruto felt the same had beaten him down and confused him so many times. To know now that Naruto returned his feelings just as strongly was both a blessing and a curse. A blessing because now he didn’t have to wonder anymore and a curse because Naruto would always be on his mind whenever he was away from him.

Sasuke leans forward and kisses Naruto again. “I’ll hold you to it.” He says. “But if you ever break your promise to me, I’ll never forgive you.” Naruto makes a noise that sounds like a snort before he smiles and says, “When have I ever broken my promise to you?” Sasuke laughs at his response because Naruto’s right, every promise he’s made to Sasuke he’d been sure to follow through with it to the very end.

\---

Sakura feels her insides turn at the scene she had just witnessed.  What did all that even mean? Didn’t Sasuke say he’d come back to be with her? Well at least he implied it, right? Why was he even kissing Naruto? Sakura felt her anger boil and her vision turned red. Her body made to move but two hands shot out, one grabbing her shoulder and the other one covering her mouth. Kakashi.

Sakura remained pliant in her former Sensei’s hold and watched on as Sasuke said a few more words to Naruto before the blonde handed him something which he tucked into his coat. A few more words were exchanged as well as a final kiss before Sasuke walked away from Naruto and down the narrow path. Naruto stood watching his retreating figure just as Kakashi and Sakura had done before he sprinted off back to Konoha. When Kakashi was sure both Ninjas were out of sight, he released Sakura and motioned for her to follow him. Kakashi led them to a house closest to the Hokage monument before he turned and regarded Sakura.

“How do you feel after seeing that?” he asks and Sakura grits her teeth in anger. “I’m disgusted. Who does Naruto think he is doing that to Sasuke?” She clenches her fist and looks up when she hears Kakashi sigh. “What? Why are you looking at me like I’m in the wrong here Kakashi Sensei?”

“Because you _are_ wrong here Sakura. Surely you saw the entire thing?”

“I don’t know what I saw. All I know is Naruto forced himself on Sas-”

“You know that’s not true.” Sakura flinched at Kakashi’s words. “You saw just as much as I did to know what happened between them was mutual.” Sakura said nothing. She turned her attention away from the man in front of her an opted to glare at the roof beneath her feet.

“Tell me something Sakura, do you resent Naruto?” Sakura looked up in haste. Of course she did! He’d done that to Sasuke. How could she not resent him? Before she could respond to his question, Kakashi cut her off. “Because, if you resent Naruto, then you must also resent Sasuke.” Kakashi’s words stung but she knew there was truth to them but she just couldn’t bring herself to admit it. How long had she chased after Sasuke? How long had she loved him only for him to direct hate towards him? All she wanted was for him to love her back. Why wasn’t anything ever easy for her?

“Listen Sakura, I’m going to be honest here. I’ve known for a long time that Naruto and Sasuke loved each other. They were always looking at one another and looking out for each other, we were just bystanders. Sakura, Naruto has always been chasing after Sasuke, chasing him because Sasuke’s opinion of him was all that mattered. Yes Naruto loved the village and his friends, they were all dear to him, are all dear to him but remember, Naruto was willing to give up everything for Sasuke. How many times had Sasuke come close to killing Naruto but in the end never did? Naruto lost an arm for him and despite that, he never resented Sasuke.”

Kakashi words felt like a knife through her heart. Hadn’t she been there for Sasuke as well? “Wasn’t I there for him as well?” Sakura said and wondered if Kakashi even heard her since she barely heard herself over the rushing in her ears.

“Yes you were there for him, but you had also given up on him. You had resolved yourself to killing him yourself and in the end Naruto had stepped in to save you. Naruto never fought Sasuke with the intention of killing him. Naruto’s goal has always been to bring Sasuke back because of the bond that had formed between them. A bond so strong even Itachi acknowledged it.”

Sakura looked up in shock at Kakashi’s words. “Even Itachi? What do you mean?” When had Naruto come into contact with Itachi? Weren’t the Akatsuki trying to capture the tailed beasts?

  
“Before Itachi’s death, he had approached Naruto in regards to Sasuke. In the end Itachi had entrusted Sasuke to him and even made sure that when the time came for them to face off that Naruto would be protected. According to Itachi, Naruto was the only one that could reach Sasuke’s heart, the only one capable of saving him.” Kakashi had apparently moved closer as he spoke to be able to close the distance between them. He placed a comforting hand on Sakura’s shoulder and even though she could not see his mouth she knew he was smiling with the way his eyes crinkled at the edges. “What we witnessed down there was the physical manifestation of their feelings and to be honest I’d say about damn time really. Seeing them dance around each other like that was really tiresome. Instead of resentment you should be happy that after all the pain they’ve been through, all the anger and suffering, they are finally able to find happiness in each other.”

\---

Sakura watched Naruto bounce around Konoha as he greeted everyone. His energy at a constant high and his trademark smile in place. She watched him bicker with Sai and watched as Shikamaru tried alleviating the situation and despite her earlier feelings of anger and hate she realised that none of those could ever be directed at Naruto. Naruto had done so much for her already, he had sacrificed so much and never once did he put himself first. Her train of thoughts were cut short by the blonde bounding up to her and enveloping her in a tight embrace. Really, Sakura thought, how could she possibly hate Naruto? Sakura returned the embrace and buried her face in the juncture between his neck as tears poured from her eyes. She felt Naruto stiffen before he relaxed and tightened his arms around her. Happiness, Kakashi had said; happiness for how far they had come. Sakura lifted his hand and brushed her fingers through Naruto’s surprisingly soft hair and smiled when he sighed in contentment.

“Well done Naruto.” She says and feels Naruto smile against the side of her head.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written any Narusasu stories even though this is my favourite pairing of all time! I absolutely hate the ending of Naruto and wish I could honestly rewrite it but alas I can't. I decided to write this piece while I was down with the flu so hopefully it's okay. Comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
